On Screen
by extra-victory
Summary: Daru and the Labmems set up video recording equipment to capture Okabe and Kurisu's night together; attempting to definitively prove how they really feel towards each other. Little did they know...Okabe x Kurisu, Graphic Lemon. Extremely Fluffy.


Summary; Daru and the Labmems set up video recording equipment to capture Okabe and Kurisu's night together; attempting to definitively prove how they really feel towards each other. Little did they know...Okabe x Kurisu, Graphic Lemon. Extremely Fluffy.

Ex-V: CrackFic...Or IS IT?

-(At the Movies)-

"It's _clearly_ Pseudoscience," Kurisu raps her fingers impatiently on the armrest, glaring over at Labmem 001. "There's no way to pierce the lightspeed barrier using existing Ion-propulsion technology-"

"That's entirely irrelevant, Assistant; If you _will_ make me reiterate, Ion-propulsion augmented by existing Alucierrie Drive systems and the appropriate navigational-"

Daru Sighed from the row of seats behind them_._ "You know, you're supposed to be on a date. Can't you stop arguing long enough to enjoy a movie?"

Okabe and Kurisu paused to stare cold daggers at the Super Hacker.

"_As I was saying,_ given the appropriate navigational programs FTL travel becomes child's play-"

"That's fair to say, Given the Appropriate Navigational programs and_ several trillion USD_..." Kurisu fired right back. "Without that kind of money the concept will remain firmly in the realms of science fiction-"

-(Noon)-

"Unbelievable!" Okabe pressed a twitching hand to his forehead. "To think Hououin Kyouma, who saved this world, would end up foraging for dinner in his own lab!".

"I made you food!" Kurisu hissed, pointing defensively at a boiling pot. "It's right there-"

"I know that, Assistant. But can I eat it? Will it endanger my life?"

Daru hung his head by the computer, entirely defeated.

"You weren't talking that good shit when I made Chocolate Burritos the other day-!" She waved him down triumphantly.

"That was highly Atypical" The mad scientist sniffed, crossing his arms. "Anomalies like that aren't-"

"Mayuushi wonders sometimes," Mayuri cut them off, pacing into the room from upstairs. "After dating ten months, why Okarin and Kurisu don't get along..."

"Real talk" The Hax0r kicked back in his revolving chair, glancing at them from his peripherals. "Most people are engaged by now, you know?"

Kyouma opened his mouth to retort and Kurisu gasped, but both stopped short to answer their vibrating phones.

incoming mail: Shining Finger

The Labmems glanced over towards Moeka in the corner, tapping silently on her phone keys. Okabe opened the message.

From: Shining Finger

C.C:Kurisu, Mayushi, Daru, Feyris, Suzuha

Subject: Uh-Oh

Perhaps their relationship has fallen to dire straights?

"Nooo..." Mayushi shook her head desperately, denying. "There's no way Okarin and Kurisu are having relationship troubles, right?"

She looked up at the pair, trembling; Okabe and Kurisu glanced away pointedly. "Not your Business-" the redhead snapped, and the lab chief crowed his approval.

The little black haired girl wailed, consumed by Terror.

-(That evening)-

"Mayushi, Come here a moment..." Daru whispered to his lab comrade. "Moeka, you too. Quickly, now-"

The ladies obeyed without question, joining him in the stairwell. Okabe and Kurisu could still be heard, bickering senselessly just above them. "What Is it...?"

"I Think It's high time we get to the bottom of this issue, between...Them." Daru nudged the girls tellingly. "I've set up some recording equipment to capture the lab tonight. Tomorrow when we reconvene here, we'll go over the footage; and see what...has to be done..."

Meoka took a deep breath, and Mayushi shook her head sadly. "Isn't that...invading their privacy?"

"Some sacrifices will need to be made..." Daru managed a solemn look, suppressing his gleeful grin. "For the sake of their happiness."

-(The Next Morning)-

"Ah, Daru!" Okabe yawned, stretching out in bed. "You're late! Begin testing for FG22 immediately, time is of the essence..."

The super Hacker had barely made it bodily through the door. "Yes, of course." He nodded curtly, stepping in. "Right away."

"Master, nyan!" Feyris giggled, hopping into the room after labmem 003. Kyouma felt his eyes widen a little.

"Feyris...?" He found himself with no time to finish that thought, as Rukako, Suzuha, Moeka and Mayushi all spilled into the lab alongside her.

Kurisu oogled the crowd. "What's...All this?"

"Ah, well...Ahem. This is for the preliminary testing of FG22." Daru coughed guiltily, unnoticed by the Lab Chief. "Now, If you don't mind, Okarin, Kurisu, could you come sit over here in these chairs?"

Kurisu still looked entirely bamboozled, but Okabe snapped his fingers demandingly in her face. "Quickly, Assistant. FG22 is extraordinarily important to the development and industrialization of our lab..."

She shook her head, exasperated, but joined him on the conjoined chairs.

"Hey, wait a second-" Mayushi and Suzuha Jumped her at lightspeed, quickly wrapping tight nylon cords around her chest and the reclining chair. "What's-?!"

Okabe raised an eyebrow, but allowed them to bind him to his seat. "Silence, Silence. Daru knows what he's doing, as my beloved Right hand-"

"They're secure!" Feyris Squeaked.

"Very Well..." The hacker cackled maniacally. "Then, Let us begin by consulting last night's Video record-"

"Wait..." Okabe Gaped. "What?"

Kurisu Turned a brilliant scarlet red. "What did you...Just...?"

"Silence them!~" The Hacker barked, and Suzuha quickly wrapped their mouths.

"Sorry guys! It's for your sake, after all!" She smiled, cheerily.

Daru clicked ENTER on his keyboard, launching HD video playback. The screen blared to life, volume blasting.

On screen, Okabe and Kurisu Hold hands, reclining together; discussing physics and quantum mechanics in hushed voices. There's no trace of annoyance or aggravation in their tone, instead, a certain warmth...A certain passion.

Uncharacteristic of the sides they liked to show those around them.

The subject changes. "Assistant..." Okabe turns to her slowly, setting a glass of red wine on the table before them. "You know I told you we'd be together our whole lives-"

"You said that," Kurisu looks away bashfully. "but did you mean it? After all, you haven't asked me to..." her voice catches, and she meets his eyes with watery orbs.

"Marry you?" He Answers the the question she couldn't pronounce. "I never imagined a world we would't marry in."

Her mouth cracks immediately into the widest of grins, and She covers her face, trembling. "That was...certainly an unconventional proposal."

"Even so. You know I love you more than anything...I always will..."

She tugs him closer by his collar, breathing shallowly. "Please...please give me that proof, then..."

They kiss heatedly, passionately, while the labmems watching ooh and aah.

The atmosphere on screen begins to grow tense, Kurisu starts grinding her hips into the lab chief, who pulls on the buttons to her shirt, nuzzling her. "Are you going to...Like the other night...?" She whispers to him, rubbing her fingers together nervously. "Do you want to...?"

Okabe takes a deep breath, and pulls away from her flushed skin. "There's no condom."

She rubs her fingers together shyly, looking up at him, bright red. "W-well..If it's Okabe...It's alright to..."

The watching labmems cheer, and The onscreen Okabe's jaw drops. "Seriously...?"

She nods slowly, looking away. "Y-You did claim you'd take responsibility, right?"

Mayushi squeals "That's enough, Daru! We can stop watching!"

The Super hacker chuckles. "Oh, sweet Mayushi. You understand so little..."

Feyris, Moeka, and Ruka all lean in closer to the giant Screen, and Suzuha Steps into place between Mayushi and the computer console. "Don't let her anywhere near the power button." The Hacker commands, and Suzuha nods, grinning.

"Yes sir."

Mayuri looks apologetically over at Okabe and Makise, who both have steam and blood evaporating from their ears.

On screen, Okabe has just finished pulling their clothes off, and Makise is quivering beneath him, gazing up.

The Mad scientist (self proclaimed) finds himself pausing a moment at her entrance, hesitating. "Are you sure...This is...?"

The room watches with bated breath.

"P-Please...fuck me raw, Okabe..." the on-screen Kurisu manages, bright red, and the room howls. Okabe Pierces her in a single swift stroke.

Shrieking, the girl onscreen bucks and grinds into Hououin Kyouma, who savages her relentlessly, without a second thought. In real life, Mayushi looks back at the pair briefly, where Makise's face matches her hair and Okabe looks vaguely proud.

"O-o-Oka-be..." Kurisu Gasps on screen, struggling in vain to grab the headboard for some stability.

"I'm...Just beginning..." Okarin manages, between strokes. "I will make you...experience a bottomless pleasure-"

Meanwhile, Daru leans back in his chair. "And we thought they were having relationship troubles..."

On screen, Kurisu screams, arching her back violently, on the verge. Okabe seizes her face in his left hand, however, and pulls out suddenly. "Not yet-" He promises, drawing deep breaths. "Not yet..."

The redhead leans back into the bed, panting. "Oh...Oh my god..."

"Kurisu, I..." Okabe takes a second, slicking his hair back. "I have a question."

She turns to him, tilting her head, curious.

"Can I...Fuck your ass?"

Off Screen, the labmems gasps echo down the street.

On screen Kurisu's jaw drops, and she stammers something inaudibly for a second.

"What...What was that?" Okabe leans closer, and she takes a deep breath, blushing from head to toe.

"I-if...If chief Okabe orders me to...give him my ass, then...The assistant will have to comply...right?" She stutters, eyes spinning.

Off screen, there's dead silence in the room. Everyone turns slowly to stare at Kurisu, who looks ready to blow her brains out.

On screen, Okabe shakes his head slowly at first, then vigorously. "No..."

"No," He repeats, with more conviction. "No, Kurisu. I won't force you, never."

On screen Kurisu begins to sob gently, clutching him, Wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Okabe...You even called me 'Kurisu'..."

She flips over suddenly, sticking her ass out. "O-Okabe, If you want, instead you can take me like...Like this?"

"Doggystyle?" He gasps.

"L-Like a Dog..." she says, wiggling her ass at him. "Make...Make me your Bitch-"

Off screen, the room erupts.

He Impales her all at once on his member without warning, long shaft reaching up through her body and forcing a scream from her; Along with all her breath, it leaves her so suddenly. When he drives back in, and again, and again, her mind breaks, leaving only tiny fragments that all read his name.

Okabe...Okabe...Oka...be...Okabe...

Off screen, the Labmems watch as one, in rapt attention. Even Mayushi, somewhat remiss, in spite of herself.

Kurisu climaxes violently on screen, screeching, clawing the sheets, face buried in the pillows. Okabe drags her hips back up, into him, without slowing.

"Mercy..." She struggles, surfacing from under the pillows for air. "oO~Oh"

But then he does stop, quite suddenly, jerking to a halt; grinding to a standstill.

"Okabe...?" She mumbles, half incoherent.

He pulls out silently, and she looks back, eyes wide, to face him. "What's...What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He takes a deep breath to clear his head.

"Am I...Am I no good?" Kurisu struggles to say, trembling.

"No, Assistant." He whispers to her, turning her over, positioning her properly, laying her back; Spreading her legs. "It's not that..."

With great poise, all the while dramatically pressing his lips to hers, Okabe lets her neck touch the headboard.

"Missionary Position...?" Her eyes widen.

Leaning in, he paused just outside her, speaking softly; Sweetly, millimeters from her mouth. "I have no intention of Climaxing without looking into your eyes."

She gasped, tears leaking from her face, wetting her cheeks.

Okabe Pressed into her again; stroking deep into her body with renewed force and new passion.

"O-Oka-be, I Lo-ve Yo-u..."

Off screen, Daru patted his eyes with a handkerchief. "This is better than any hentai doujinshi..."

"So romantic, nyan."

"Wowwww..." Suzuha smiled warmly at the Duo tied up in the back.

Kurisu was looking Dead at the floor, doing a great "tomato with concentrated sunburn" impression and Okarin had seemingly consigned himself to the inevitable.

On screen, Okabe was still Going strong, displaying a relatively herculean sexual endurance. "Kurisu..." He managed, still driving in and out fervently. "This is your last chance...I'm going to...There's no time..."

"Impregnate me, Okabe-!" On screen Kurisu shrieked, To the roaring delight of everyone watching. "I want to...Have your child!"

The real life Okabe could be heard distinctly cackling through his bonds, and Kurisu was making choking, strangled noises from beside him.

On Screen, Okabe Finished; He twitched, seized briefly, then collapsed. From under him, the redhead was mumbling "Let's be a family together, Okabe...Let's start a Family." and "I peed myself..."

"Well, well WELL!" Daru Clapped his hands, grinning sadistically, pausing the video feed. "That was something, wasn't it?"

He turned slowly in the revolving chair to face Kurisu and Okabe. "Undo their bindings," He ordered, and Suzuha stepped forward immediately to do the deed. "Now that we know what's really going on behind the scenes..."

He snickered, and For a moment even after they were freed, Okabe and Kurisu could just look at him.

Then they looked at each of the other Labmems in unison. Feyris was purring softly, Suzuha's eyes were twinkling and Ruka had been dead silent the whole time, bright red. Moeka was tut tuting at them, typing furiously on her phone, And Mayushi was looking them up and down, either approvingly or disapprovingly.

They both struggled, looking for words and finding none.

"So!" Okabe crowed confidently, but trailed off, having nothing to follow up with. He glanced over at Kurisu for help, but she was cradling her face in her hands.

"I just want to die..." She sighed.

"So, When's the Baby due?" Suzuha flashed them the peace sign. "This is Exciting news, and you're engaged!"

"Nyan, Let us plan the wedding!" Feyris jumped in enthusiastically. "Certainly, Kurisu will choose us as the Bridesmaids?"


End file.
